Conventional medicament delivery devices for the treatment of diseases like diabetes require the patient to attach a needle assembly to the delivery device for each injection and remove the used needle assembly after the injection. These needles or needle assemblies are standardized to ensure they can be used for different types of delivery devices so that different suppliers can provide needles for patients in different countries. When subcutaneously administering different types of insulin, use of conventional needle assemblies leads to subcutaneous injections and typical profiles of bioavailability because the needles ensure a predetermined injection depth.
Conventional microneedles may be utilized for intra-dermal injection of drugs, e.g. rapid acting Insulin, which results in a non-typical action profile which is e.g. faster than in subcutaneous injections. However conventional microneedles are typically available only in patch-form, which are difficult to apply and remove from an injection site.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved microneedle arrangement and an adapter for a medicament delivery device.